inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkheart (film)
Inkheart is a film adaption of Cornelia Funke's Inkheart, directed by Iain Softley. Film description. What they also share is an extraordinary gift for life when they read aloud. But there is a danger: when a character is brought to life from a book, a real person goes into the book. Meggie has lived with only her dad, Mo, for as long as she can remember and their lives have always been filled with books. On a trip to a secondhand book shop, Mo runs into someone he hasn't seen for years. It's Dustfinger, a character from Inkheart, a book that means more to Mo than Meggie thinks. Dustfinger asks Mo to "read him back into the book", but Mo and Meggie quickly leave. They go to stay with Elinor, Meggie's Great Aunt, who also has a passion for books. While they are there, Mo tells Meggie the whole story: he has the power to read things in and out of books, and ten years ago, he read three characters out of Inkheart, and Meggie's Mother, Resa (Sienna Guillory), vanished into the book. Unfortunately, Meggie, Elinor and Mo are captured by the villains of Inkheart, Capricorn and Basta, who Mo read into the world. Capricorn takes them back to his castle and forces Mo to read things out of books for him. Mo accidentally reads out Farid, a boy from The Arabian Nights. ''Luckily, they, Meggie, Elinor, and Dustfinger escape together. In a small Italian village, they find the author of Inkheart, Fenoglio, who is overjoyed to hear about his story coming true. Dustfinger tells Mo that Resa is working as a maid in Capricorn's castle, having lost her voice when a man with the same powers as Mo stuttered while reading her out of the book. Meanwhile, Meggie finds out that she, too, has the power to read people in and out of books. The whole group, including Fenoglio, returns to the castle to rescue Resa, but Capricorn imprisons them again. He forces Meggie to read out the Shadow, a monster from Inkheart. Before the reading, Fenoglio writes new words fore Meggie to read instead. His words cause the Shadow to kill Capricorn, and his henchmen. After that, the Shadow explodes. After going back to Elinor's house, Meggie grants Fenoglio and Dustfinger's wishes to be read into the book. THE END. Cast *Brendan Fraser as Mo *Sienna Guillory as Resa *Eliza Bennett as Meggie *Paul Bettany as Dustfinger *Helen Mirren as Elinor *Andy Serkis as Capricorn *Jamie Foreman as Basta *John Thomson as Darius *Lesley Sharp as Mortola *Matt King as Cockerell *Steve Speirs as Flatnose *Stephen Graham as Fulvio *Mirabel O'Keefe as Young Meggie Plot All chapter titles are as they are listed in the Blu-Ray.[http://chapterdb.org/browse/1 ''Inkheart - ChapterDB] 1. Silvertongue on a Search 2. Opening Up Inkheart 3. Elinor's Villa 4. The Library 5. Taken Captive 6. Into the Book 7. Capricorn's Pawns 8. Fortune and Flames 9. Just a Dream 10. Reading Their Escape 11. End of Their Stories 12. Author Meets Character 13. Bring Her Back 14. Another Silvertongue 15. Along for the Ride 16. Look Who's Back 17. Fate of the Disobedient 18. Jailbreak 19. Plans and Nonplans 20. Time to Be Reunited 21. Rising Shadow 22. Ashes In the Wind 23. Reading Everything Aright 24. Dustfinger's Turn Differences between novel and film *In the end of the film, Dustfinger is read back into his story and Farid ends up staying with the horned marten Gwin, Meggie, Mo, Resa, Darius, and Elinor to find out more about the life style and what will happen if they start and turn a new chapter in this freakish place on pages called the Inkworld. List of featured literature and authors This is an incomplete list of references in the film in order of appearances: *''Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass'', Lewis Carroll **(Pan Books 1947 paperback edition; physically shown) *"Little Red Riding Hood" in Grimms' Fairy Tales, Brothers Grimm **(edition unknown; physically shown and read) *''Harriet the Spy'', Louise Fitzhugh (mentioned) *''The Secret Garden'', Frances Hodgson Burnett **(mentioned; edition unknown; physically shown) *''Black Beauty'', Anna Sewell **(sentences of the story spoke to Mo) *''Heidi'', Johanna Spyri **(sentences of the story spoke to Mo; edition unknown; physically shown) *''Bleak House'', Charles Dickens **(edition unknown; physically shown) *''Barnaby Rudge - Edwin Drood'', Charles Dickens **(edition unknown; physically shown) **Presumably containing: ***''Barnaby Rudge: A Tale of the Riots of Eighty'' ***''The Mystery of Edwin Drood'' *''Treasure Island'', Robert Louis Stevenson **(sentences of the story spoke to Mo) *Thomas Hardy (mentioned) *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'', L. Frank Baum **(edition unknown; physically shown and read) **(used an illustration closely resembling the interior title page of the 1900's first edition as its cover) *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'', Oscar Wilde **(sentences of the story spoke to Meggie) *''Peter Pan, J. M. Barrie **(the ticking crocodile was physically shown) *''The Little Match Girl, Hans Christian Andersen (mentioned) *"Rapunzel" (version unknown) **(edition unknown; physically shown and read) *"Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" in Arabian Nights, multiple authors **(edition unknown; physically shown and read) *Geoffrey Chaucer ("Chaucer" being mentioned) *"Hansel and Gretel", Brothers Grimm **(the gingerbread house was physically shown) *"The Sword in the Stone" (version unknown; presumably the tale by T.H. White) **(the sword in the stone was physically shown) *''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'', Mark Twain **(edition unknown; physically shown and read) *''A Christmas Carol'', Charles Dickens **(the grave of "Ebenezer Scrooge" was physically shown) *"Cinderella" (version unknown) **(a glass slipper was physically shown) Trailers External links *Official website * References